The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex vomitoria and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Shackelford’. ‘Shackelford’ is a new cultivar of Yaupon holly grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered ‘Shackelford’ in his nursery in the spring 1998 in West Columbia, Tex. The new cultivar arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation found on a plant Ilex vomitora ‘Shillings’ (not patented) growing in a container amongst a large block of nursery stock.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using semi-hardwood stem cuttings in 1998 in West Columbia, Tex. The characteristics of ‘Shackelford’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.